


I was a fool

by AllAboutHarvey



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Better Than Canon, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Season Finale, Season/Series 08, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutHarvey/pseuds/AllAboutHarvey
Summary: i loved the last minute of 8*16 of-course. i have replayed it countless times. however i do feel that there could have been emotional dialogue between them since they needed to resolve a lot of things..this is my first fic please do drop some love in the comments if you like it!





	I was a fool

**Author's Note:**

> i loved the last minute of 8*16 of-course. i have replayed it countless times. however i do feel that there could have been emotional dialogue between them since they needed to resolve a lot of things..  
> this is my first fic please do drop some love in the comments if you like it!

“What am I supposed to do when I have a big victory or a terrible loss and the only person I want to run and tell it to isn’t there? What am I supposed to do?”

  
Harvey had come here to sympathise with Samantha. To tell her that this is what exactly he had gone through with Jessica. That its hard but she’ll get through it. But Samantha’s words were cutting him through like bullets. He was being hit by this wave of realisation that he was ashamed hadn’t hit him before.

  
“Samantha I am sorry but I have to go.” Said Harvey. He absolutely had to leave now before it was too late.

  
“Where?”

  
“I just have to.”

  
Harvey ran from the office through the corridor to the elevator. He didn’t care if somebody got pushed in between or if he fell down. He just had to get to Donna.

  
Before he knew, he was at the doorstep of the woman he loved. His initial adrenaline rush had now vanished. He hadn’t thought what he was going to say. How he was going to apologise for all those times he had let Donna down. For all those times when Donna had put him above herself. For all those times he didn’t give her what she wanted just because he was afraid of commitment.

  
His steps were frozen. He was second guessing his decision just when the door opened and Thomas Kessler walked out. That bastard, thought Harvey.  
Why was it that every time Harvey and Donna had a chance with each other, there was always someone else in the picture?

  
However, Harvey wasn’t going to let himself ruin Donna’s happiness anymore. If Donna had truly decided to give someone else a chance, he would let her be happy. But he needed to know this time for sure.

  
No more miscommunications. No more unsaid feelings. This was a game he was ready to give up.  
Thomas gave Harvey a look of understanding? Confusion? Hatred? Harvey couldn’t tell. The only thing on his mind right now was Donna. Kessler shook his head in acknowledgment and then left.

  
As he looked beyond the open door. He could see Donna’s head in her hands. She didn’t come to the door to say goodbye to Kessler? Wondered Harvey.  
“Donna?” said Harvey. His voice cracked at the sight of Donna so broken. He was responsible for this and he knew it.  
She looked up in surprise. Her face covered in tears.

  
“Harvey? What are you doing here?” said Donna. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Was Harvey really here? But her expression changed in a second because the world could end and Harvey would never come to terms with his feelings. She had learnt this the hard way and she wasn’t going to let herself hope for one second that Harvey is here to say things she wants to hear. What she has always wanted to hear.  
“Donna I…”

  
“Harvey let me speak first. I am so sorry for not trusting you. You told me once that you can not bare the thought of me not having faith in you. And I did just that. I want you to know that I never lost trust in you. Now that I think about it. I don’t even know why I did it in the first place.”  
She couldn’t help as more tears rolled down her face.

  
“you have always protected me and have never failed to stand up for me. Despite this I let you down Harvey. I should’ve known you will come up with something. Instead I took my own call and left you exposed to those vultures.”

  
Donna was on her knees now. She couldn’t stand with the weight of all these emotions.  
“whatever you did was for love Donna. I can never be mad at you for that. In fact I had come here to apologise to you.” Said Harvey.  
“love! Yes, I suppose you could say that.” Said Donna with a resigned scoff.

  
Harvey didn’t understand Donna’s reaction. Was Kessler mad at Donna? Did he have a problem with the complicated relationship between Donna and Harvey? This wouldn’t be the first time their complications ruined both of their chances at any other relationship.  
“I’ll explain everything to him Donna. If you want ill apologise to him too. Was he mad at you? Is that why he came here? To break up with you?” Harvey was frantic now. This is the last thing he wants- Donna unhappy because of him.

  
“I’ll tell him that it’s all my fault. That your heart is in the right place and that there is nothing between us.”  
This was it. This was the final straw for Donna. She couldn’t tolerate Harvey’s blindness anymore.  
“SHUTUP YOU FOOL. Yes, Thomas broke up with me. But that’s not why I am upset. He didn’t come here to break up with me. He came here to make me realise something. Something that I have known for a long while but wouldn’t dare admit it even to myself.”

  
Harvey was taken aback by this outburst. “what are you….”  
“I LOVE YOU HARVEY. And I know that you love me too. I was ready to wait for you. I know you have issues with commitment. But that’s the thing. I kept on waiting. First it was scotty then Paula and then again scotty.”

  
Harvey had lost his speech apparently. The best closer in the city had nothing to say.  
“how is it that you can have all these relationships and as soon as I think I can do it too my heart doesn’t let me. I LOVE YOU AND I DON’T KNOW WHEN OR IF AT ALL YOU WILL HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME TOO.”  
“Donna…”  
“just go Harvey please…. JUST….”

  
Donna couldn’t complete her sentence as Harvey’s lips came crashing to hers. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. He was claiming every inch of her mouth. He was trying to tell Donna everything that he didn’t say, through this kiss, and Donna let him.  
Both of them were crying. None could believe that this was actually happening.  
Harvey only broke of the kiss to let Donna breathe.

  
“I love you too Donna. I love you so much. I promise I won’t screw it up this time. I was such a fool. The perfect woman was always right in front of me and I couldn’t see it.”

  
Harvey couldn’t stop these tears. This thing that was happening. This beautiful moment. He didn’t think he deserved this at all. But now if he has got it... he wasn’t going to let it go.

  
“stop talking and get back to business.” Said Donna with a devious smile. Now that the emotional part was over, she was ready for the next step. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t dreamed about Harvey like this with her.

 

Harvey laughed. So genuinely after such a long time. This smile that truly reaches his eyes and makes Harvey look like a boy without any baggage. This smile always makes Donna’s heart skip a beat. The last time she saw Harvey this happy was when mike got into the bar!

  
Harvey’s laugh soon changed into a deep stare. He was looking straight into Donna’s eyes now as if warning her of everything that’s going to happen how. His raw passion made Donna week in the knees and made her want to close her eyes. But she wouldn’t. she was afraid this was a dream that she would wake up from.  
Harvey started to kiss her neck. So deep and rough that Donna was afraid her whole neck was going to be filled with hickeys. But it wasn’t as if she was doing anything to stop it. Instead her fingers were tangled in harvey’s hair pulling him closer. Donna wasn’t sure if she could stand up anymore.

  
Harvey backed her up against the wall and Donna curled her legs around him. She pushed off his coat to the floor. This was probably the first time Harvey didn’t complain about his very expensive suit being thrown away so carelessly like this.

  
Harvey hands were exploring all of Donna’s body. How the hell had he resisted this for so long? It seemed like all his hands were meant to do was this. He slid down from her neck to her perfect breasts just above her bra.

  
Donna reached back and unhooked her bra. She wanted Harvey’s mouth everywhere on her and these clothes were irritating her now.  
Harvey shot her a wicked look before Donna pushed his head right back where it belonged.

  
He loved the fact that Donna wasn’t holding back. He slid down her gown and then her already undid bra to reveal Donna’s perfect breasts. Donna was shivering and her nipples were hard. Harvey didn’t waist anytime and started sucking on her nipple. His other hand was roaming everywhere else on Donna’s body. He moved on to the other breast this time definitely leaving a hickey.

  
Donna gasped and bit on her lip hard. She pulled Harvey back up for another kiss.  
Harvey picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He undid his tie and removed his shirt. Donna’s gown had already fallen off in the living room. She was lying down only in her panties panting and waiting for Harvey’s next move.

  
Harvey climbed on top of Donna and started kissing her again. He slowly moved down her body while his fingers grazed Donna’s thigh.  
He removed Donna’s underwear and his mouth had reached Donna’s navel before she realised what Harvey was going to do.  
“Harvey…” she gasped. She would disintegrate into flames if Harvey so much so as breathed near her clit.

  
Without warning Harvey put two of his fingers on her clit and started rubbing. Donna clutched the headboard for support as she couldn’t handle all these waves of pleasure at once. She always knew Harvey was good in bed. He had a reputation not only as a lawyer but also as a lover.  
“Harvey, you don’t have to compensate for being an asshole all this while.” Said Donna with a breathy voice.

  
“doing only this much would compensate for that?” Harvey asked with a grin. “I must tell you that this not a very terrible punishment.”  
Harvey started to lick the outer lips of Donna’s vagina and his fingers were inside Donna now. Donna’s hand pushed Harvey to her clit as she desperately needed to feel something there.

  
His expert tongue lapped at every inch of Donna. He worshipped her pussy as if Donna were a goddess.  
“Harvey…. I need you inside me now…”

  
Harvey laughed. Needy and bold Donna was a very cute sight. “condom?” asked Harvey.  
Donna indicated to the top drawer. Even Harvey was impatient now. he quickly grabbed the condom and put it over his hard dick. Donna looked at his delicious length hungrily.  
He positioned his dick right at Donna’s entrance and with one thrust he was inside. Both of them gasped. Donna was so wet and tight and warm. Harvey could cum just from this sensation.  
He thrust inside Donna deep and hard while Donna’s legs curled around him. Harvey buried his face in Donna’s neck. Her hair smelled so nice. This is where Harvey always wants to be from now on.  
Donna was over ridden with pleasure. She could feel herself reach her edge.  
“Harvey ….” Gasped Donna.

  
“I love you Donna.” Said Harvey as both of them climaxed  
The day had been so long and emotionally tiring that they didn’t even get up to clean up. Harvey threw the condom in the bin besides the bed, rolled over and pulled Donna close in her arms.  
They both fell asleep before they knew it…. In each other’s arms.

  
\----------------------------------------------

 

It was 9 am the morning after and the alarm on Donna’s phone was vibrating. Even on weekends this was when she would usually wake up.  
She woke up and looked at the man next to her. The events of last night all rushing back to her. She quickly turned over and switched her alarm off. Harvey was sleeping so peacefully. She didn’t want to wake him up. Not before she has looked at this peaceful baby Harvey to her heart’s content.

  
However now that her phone was in her hand, there was someone whom she absolutely needed to text. Who had seen this night coming as soon as Donna had told her about Thomas and the situation at the firm.

  
9:05 a.m Donna: hey

  
9:05 a.m Rachel: Donna! What’s up?

  
9:06 a.m Donna: such quick replies? Don’t you have anything better to do? :P

  
9:06 a.m Rachel: you’re in a good mood. That’s weird  
Omg wait!!!! Donnaaa… did something happen? with Harvey?

  
Donna: don’t pull a Donna on me.. but if you must know…. He is sleeping right now… beside me

  
Rachel: OMG DONNA! FINALLY!! CONGRATULATION!! I WISH I WAS THERE RIGHT NOW… not in the bedroom of course. Just there afterwards. To look at the glow on your face... OMG OMG OMG…

  
Donna was blushing so much. As much as it was a teen thing to say and repeat but OMG!!

  
She turned over and kept looking at Harvey. She couldn’t contain her grin.

  
“its creepy to stare Donna Paulsen.” Said Harvey with a mischievous smirk.

  
Donna was taken by surprise. “how long have u been awake?” asked Donna?

  
“who were you texting?” asked Harvey back.

  
“I was just looking at the time.” Lied Donna

  
Harvey was about to scoff but his phone beeped. He stretched over to look who had texted.

  
Mike: congratulations for finally having some balls and taking your blindfolds off mate! : )

  
“you texted Rachel, didn’t you?” said Harvey.

  
When Donna looked at him in confusion, he showed her mike’s text. Both of them laughed.  
“of course you couldn’t wait to tell her how I was the best you’ve ever had.” Mocked Harvey.  
“don’t get ahead of yourself Mr. spectre.”

  
“I love you Donna. Last night I had the most peaceful sleep I have had in a while.” He pulled her back into his arms with her head resting on his chest.  
“I can’t promise that I will not be stupid and an asshole and a baby in most matters. But I promise I won’t screw this up. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

  
There was nothing more that Donna could add to this. This unfiltered and open Harvey was a rare sight to see. All she could do was kiss him to tell him that she understood and that she loved him too.

  
They pulled the covers on themselves again to lie down and bask in their togetherness for a few more hours….


End file.
